Nightmare Asylum
by LittleCrimsonRidingHood
Summary: Jonathan Crane. Edward Nygma. Bruce Wayne. Lyle Bolton. Jervis Tetch. Richard Grayson. Jason Todd. Joker. Harley Quinn. They have plenty in common. Throw in a few bad experiences, and you have people who need other people to lean on. Non-Con. Threesome. Sex. Death. Cloning.
1. Chapter 1

When Jonathan Crane first meet Bolton, an Arkham Asylum Security Head, he felt the chills. They ran down his spine and made his toes curl. He knew he wasn't the only one either, oh no, far from it, infact. He found this out the lunch of the day he met Bolton. He entered the lunch room, only to have his cellmate, Edward Nashton, or, Edward Nygma as he perfers to be called, dragged him towards their good friend, Jervis Tetch, who was currently on Jokers lap, and Harley hanging off of Jokers arm, one hand slowly stroking Jervis blond locks of hair.

Most people would think that of being weird, but Joker became bored with Harley and brought Jervis into his life, more-so then he already was. Strangely enough, Joker did talk it over with Harley, and, apparently, they had searched for months before choosing Jervis to be the best.

A quick shove on his shoulders from Edward had Jonathan pushed into a flimsy, navy blue plastic chair, and Edward crossing his arms and leaning in over Jonathan, resting his arms on Jonathans shoulders. Jonathan shot a quick glare at Edward before scanning the crowd.

Rogues. All of Gotham City's Rouges had been gathered around Joker, their makeshift leader of a sort. Him and Harvey, or Two-Face, made all the elaberate plans to escape Arkham. The others, if they wanted to escape, did it quietly. Jonathan licked his lips before speaking.

"What's with the meeting Joker?"

"Hehehe, did you, ah, did you meet the new cage keeper?"

"Yeah. What about him."

"Hehehe, I'd stay away from him if I were you."

"What are you going on about?"

"Awh, Scaredy, don't you get what Puddin's tryn to tell yah? I though you were smart."

"Harley..." Jonathan ground out under his breath, a warning tone hinting to it.

"Now, now, Jon, no need to get like that. Harley and Joker are just saying that the new guard is extremly creepy. Joker is just trying to keep you safe, that's all." Jervis smiled slightly at Jon.

"Honestly, Jervis, why would Joker care about what happens to me? Really?"

"Heehee, all I'm, ah, saying Jonny-ol-boy, is to stay away from him."

"I'll keep that in mind."

O0o0o0o0O

Two weeks later, Jon had a run in with Bolton. Again, Jon felt that creeping sensation move down his spine, and, once more, make his toes curl. More was added to Boltons creep factor when he started to leer at Jonathan. A smirk grew on his face as he drew closer to Jon and shoved him against a wall. He slammed his fist against the wall, once, twice, three times, and his smirk grew as Jonathan drew into himself even more with each hit.

"You're mine, scum. _Mine._" Bolton growled out before storming away from Jon.

Who would've guessed that Joker had the best advice.

O0o0o0o0O

Jon never told anyone, not even Edward or his doctor, about what happened. Two days later, Jonathan fled wearing his Scarecrow outfit.

All of his efforts, though, were destroyed when Batman and his little sidekick Robin dragged him back. He begged and pleaded for them to just let him leave, showed them how badly he was scared. He nearly cried when Bolton congradulated him and grabbed him by the arm.

Batman nor Robin were aware about what happened to Jon after the door slammed.

Bolton dragged Crane to his personal office and forced him onto the desk placed there. Waisting no time, Bolton stripped Crane of his lower half of his Scarecrow costume, spread Jons legs, unbuckled his belt, fished out his member, and with no warning or preperation, thrusted home.

Jon screamed as he felt his insides tear. He sobbed and struggled. He begged. It didn't matter what Jon did because Bolton didn't let up. Bolton continued until Jon came, still sobbing, and he laughed. Bolton didn't stop until he was finished, three times in a row.

Then Bolton beat Jon. He beat Jon until Jon was unconscious. Only then did Bolton stop. He didn't even bother reclothing Jon after he was done. He just carried the knocked out man until he reached the cell Jon shared with Edward, de-electrified the door, and threw Jon on the floor.

The thump of Jonathans body hitting the ground woke Edward. He froze when he saw the state of his friend, and had to keep himself from jumping Bolton when he unchained Edward.

"Clean up this mess."

"Riddle me this, riddle me that, who should be afraid of the big, black bat?"

"Not you. Not anyone anymore. I'm the scary one around here now. I said clean up this mess. Unless you want me to take him back with me."

"No!" Edward jumped in, a little too quickly for Boltons taste. "I'll do it. Just... just get out of here."

Bolton didn't respond, he just growled before leaving the cell, closing and re-electrifing the door.

Edward gathered the anorexic man in his arms and placed Jon in Edwards bunk. Mainly because it was closer to the ground, thus causing less josling around of the injured man. After making sure that Jon was fine and not in much pain, Edward climbed in his bed as well and held Jonathan.

Edward had no sleep that night.

O0o0o0o0O

Jon woke in the morning with Edward next to him. After he pushed himself up, wincing along the way, he sent one glance at Edward and asked for his uniform. Edward retrieved it for him and turned his back as Jon changed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what? What Bolton did? Ha! As far as I'm concerned, it never happened."

"Jon, if you don't want to-"

"I don't. Just drop the subject."

No sooner did those words leave Jons mouth, two guards entered and pulled him away. Edward watched in sadness and some guilt as slight pain and fear crossed Jonathans face.

O0o0o0o0O

Jon could've kissed Bruce Wayne as he got Bolton to lose his cool. But, at the moment, he'll stay huddled against Harley and Arnold as he tried to get to certain people.

Jon had a certinality that it would've been him. He had a feeling that if Bolton got a hold on him, this time, he wouldn't let go.

He was even more terrified of Bolton than he was of the Bat.

That was saying something.

O0o0o0o0O

When Bolton was placed in Arkham, Jon made sure he had the best protection from him. Killer Croc. Over the six months that Bolton had been released of duty on Arkham, Jon and Waylon had been put together in a group like therapy. They grew close.

Waylon discovered that Jon was tickleish. Jon figured out how to calm Waylon when he was reacting badly to a situation (scratch under the chin). They were friends.

Jon still never told about what happened to him, although he figured that Waylon knew. He wasn't exactly quiet that night. Add animal like hearing to the mixture and it would be impossible not to know.

Waylon never asked though. He never wanted to confirm his suspcion.

Because Waylon figured that if he confirmed what he already thought, nothing would stop him from killing Bolton.

O0o0o0o0O

A month later, Jon, Edward, and Jervis broke out of Arkham. Jon had a feeling that he would have to have a talk with Waylon when he was returned. You just don't leave Killer Croc in the background.

Yet, at the same time, Jon had a feeling that Waylon would understand. He generally did when Jon needed his alone time. Sure, he wasn't alone this time, but it was still of the same concept.

Jon never really espected to get as far as he did with Nygma and Tetch. He was surprised that they did. Ever since Bolton had been emitted into Arkham, Batman kept a close watch on the asylum.

The only difference was that he ditched Bird Boy.

So, imagine the groups surprise when Batman came swooping down on them two days later with a young man wearing all black and some slight blue.

They fought of course. Jon fled when the others were preoccupied. He wasn't ready to hed back to the asylum. Jervis was - he missed Joker and Harley. Edward was too - the doctor gave him green paint. Jon wasn't though. He wanted to visit a library and get some decent food.

His wish was ignored when mister blue and black landed on Jons back, effectively pushing him into the ground.

Imagine the new comers surprise when Jon froze all ministrations of his body, except for his tensing of the body.

"You usually put up more of a fight."

"..."

"What's the matter, cat got your tounge?"

"..."

"Seriously. What's wrong?"

"... Get off of my back."

"What? How do I know you won't run again."

Jon started to shake. He hated himself when tears welled up in his eyes. He barely registered the fact that the newcomer removed himself from Jon.

"What happened?" Oh, great, Batman.

"I don't know. He just started doing this."

"He's been pinned before. Why react like this now?"

"I don't know."

"Nightwing, go get the others returned. I'll see if I can figure out what's wrong."

"Okay Batman."

Batman watched Nightwing leave. He turned his attention to the nearly sobbing man after Nightwing was out of view.

"Jonathan."

"Jonathans not here right now. Only Scarecrow."

"Knock it off Crane. When Scarecrow comes up, your voice changes."

"What do you want Batman?"

"I want to know why you're crying."

"Why does it matter?"

"Because you do matter?"

"Nice try. Say that again with belief in your voice. I'm scum. I'm the dirtiest of them all."

"What did Bolton do to you?" Batman asked after what Jon said clicked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Until you do, I'm keeping you with someone I can trust."

"Who?"

"Bruce Wayne."

"Oh, sure. The billionare play boy deffinatly wants me to stay with him."

"Whether he does or he doesn't, I don't want you in Arkham while Boltons there."

"Waylon is not going to like that." Jon muttered under his breath. "I don't need your worry. I have the protection I need."

"Killer Croc can't keep you from becoming Waylons bitch if you become his cellmate."

Jon didn't have a choice. He went with Batman.

O0o0o0o0O

Jon liked Alfred. The first thing Alfred did when Jon showed up with Batman was asking Jon if he wanted to go see the library. When Jon nodded, Alfred glared at Batman, and with some anger in his voice, told him to go find Bruce and talk to him about Jon being here.

If Jon didn't know any better, he would have said that Batman was blushing. But, Jon did know better, so he let it slide.

Alfred led Jon into the library after Batmans departure. The large area was over flowing with books of all kinds. As Jon wandered further into the library, Alfred left to prepare some tea.

And to cook. Seeing Jonathan so thin struck a chord in Alfred, making him wanting to feed Jon until Jon was... well, healthy.

O0o0o0o0O

Three or four hours later, Alfred returned to library. He followed the sound of crackling fire, and there he found Jon asleep in a giant rocker chair, seemingly being swallowed by the massive cushions. On the side table laid the empty cup of tea, and an empty tea kettle. Beside those was a plate of half eaten cookies and a small pile of books. An open book rested on Jons lap. Jons legs were curled underneath his body, his back against the back of the chair, head tilted to the side, mouth slightly open with a trail of drool coming out by the corner.

Alfred smiled and shook Jon awake. Jon snorted once before jerking, eyes flying open. He mummered under his breath before asking "what time is it?"

"Around three in the morning sir. Master Bruce has arrived home and is already in bed. I suggest you do the same. Come along sir. I'll lead you to your room."

"Thank you."

The walk to Jonathans new room was silent. When they arrived, Alfred opened the door and ushered Jonathan in.

"Master Bruces room is just down the hall. Mine is on the other side, when I do spend the night here in the Manor. If you need anything, give a shout."

"Thank you."

Alfred left Jonathan alone. Jon didn't bother cheaking out the rest of the room, he just dragged his feet to the large bed in the center of the room and dropped down onto it. He let sleep take control over his body.

O0o0o0o0O

Jon shot up in his bed, screaming bloody murder.

For the third time that week Jon had Bruce running into his room.

As always, Jon never did tell Bruce what happened, or what was going on, but Bruce had a feeling that it had something to do with Bolton breaking out of Arkham just three days prior, right when the nightmares started.

Bruce backed out of the room when Scarecrow started to show through.

The next night, Batman visited Jon. Jon told Batman that he felt safer knowing that Batman was hunting down Bolton, rather than watching Jon.

The night after that, Nightwing took over watching Jon.

Jon told Nightwing that Nightwing was weird. That, and that Nightwing reminded him of Bird Boy. Nightwing remarked that he was an ex-Robin.

Jon left the room, closing and locking the door behind him. That proved to be useless, however, when Nightwing picked the lock and followed Jon.

Jon told Nightwing that Nightwing was annoying. Nightwing smiled and ruffled the shorter* mans hair. Jon growled and swatted Nightwings hand away.

Jon went into the library, Nightwing following on his heels. Jonathan sat in the same chair Alfred found him in the night of Jons first time here. Once again, he opened a book. And, once again, he fell asleep in the same position as before.

Nightwing carried Jon back to his room. After tucking Jon in, Nightwing perched himself on the window ledge. He watched the night sky until dawn came.

Nightwing was gone before Jon woke up.

O0o0o0o0O

Three months down the road, Bruce decided no harm could come to Jon if Jon started his therapy with Killer Croc again.

Jon entered the enclosed space. Waylong grabbed ahold of him and pulled him into a bear hug. Jon patted Waylons back gently.

Waylon dropped Jon on the ground. "Why have you been with Batman?"

"Batman? Waylon I've only... Oh, my, god. I'll kill him!"

O0o0o0o0O

Jon confronted Bruce once about being Batman. Jon then made the quick conclusion that Dick Grayson was Robin, and is now Nightwing.

That night, Jon didn't leave his room. He refused to open the window for Nightwing. Surprisingly enough, Nightwing left.

Jon was gone in the morning, but not of his own consent.

O0o0o0o0O

Bolton had Jon for three days straight. He kept moving them around every time one of the Bat family got close.

He never took count for an ex-Bat family to come crashing down on them. Bolton took a bullet to the head.

Jon almost laughed when he heard the begging that spewed from Boltons mouth. He should have, really, given what he was put through those three days and nights he was with Bolton.

Jon froze, however, when the gun turned on him.

Of course he was going to get shot. What else is new?

A bang registered through the air before Jon felt the pain... a full three seconds of it. Jon fell to the ground, the bullet wound centered between both eyes.

The Scarecrow, and Dr. Jonathan Crane, were dead.

O0o0o0o0O

The funeral was held a few days later. Not a lot of people showed up. Most of the rogues had to break out just to come to the funeral.

Jervis cried. So did Harley, Pamelia, and Selina. Edward refused to talk to anyone. Waylon swore revenge on the person who did this to Jon. Joker wasn't laughing or making any jokes.

The gray tombstone read.

_Here Lies Jonathan Crane. Died the way that he lived. R.I.P._

_**A/N: So! I'm starting another lovely story. This one includes - Death (as seen above), Rape (as seen above), sex, bad jokes, and who knows what else. OH! Mpreg and clonning is up there as well.**_

_**Pairings:**_

_**JokerxHarleyxJervis (Mad Hatter)**_

_**Edward/RiddlerxBruce/Batman**_

_**BoltonxJonathan/Scarecrow (non-con)**_

_**NightwingxScarecrow**_

_**OCxRed Hood**_


	2. Chapter 2

Jon woke, gasping as the light green fluid in his tank left, spilling out onto the floor. A young man with pale green skin and messy red hair pressed a few buttons, and the glass tube slid up, promplty dumping Jonathan onto the floor.

"How was your nap, Mr. Crane?" The boy asked, voice void of any emotion. Jonathan groaned.

"Why do I feel like I had something shoved up my ass? Also, could you get me some asprin? I feel as though I've been shot in the head."

"Mr. Crane, your clone, it was raped and killed. That's been the eigth one killed this month alone. I'm afraid that we have to drop you from our program."

"Drop me? You can't just drop me! People will find out about what you and your employers are doing here! They'll find out that your employers have perfected the cloning process, and, because of that, storm this place, shut down all things, and practice on you!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Mr. Crane. We aren't dropping you off in some random town. My superiors have ordered your death." The boy stopped for a moment, then looked around, eyes scanning for any others in the room. Finding none, the boy adressed Jon once more. "Follow me, Mr. Crane."

The boy turned on his heel and led Jon through the lab that they were in. He stopped when a metal door obscured their way. "One moment Jon." The boy tapped in the code to the metal slidding doors in the pad that remained beside the door.

The doors slid open with no more sound than beep and a quite whoosh noise. The boy stepped through, Jon following quickly behind the young scientist. The doors slid shut behind them.

Jonathan followed the boy through another lab, down a hallway, through another door, and into the clonning lab.

"Mr. Crane, please step into the tub."

"What? Nettle, I thought you said I was going to be killed."

" I did. However, I believe, Mr. Crane, that you should have a chance to have the one thing that has never been given to you."

"And that is what, exactly?"

"Love. Everyone deserves a chance for love, even the criminally insane."

"I am not insane." Jon muttered under his breath, crossing his arms.

"Mr. Crane, you have split personality disorder. I'm sure that classifies you as insane. Now please, step in the tub."

"Fine." Jon slid off the brown cotton boxers he was wearing and stepped in the tub. Used to the procedure, he stood still as the boy, Nettle, attached long tubes with neddles in pairs of three to Jons body.

Nettle flicked a switch, watching with disinterest as a ruby red liquid filled the tubes. Scissors extended from the ceiling, cutting off peices of Jons hair. The boy watched with disintrest as the red locks floated towards the bottom of the tub, only to be caught by mechanical hands and placed the orangeish coloured hair in a small, circular, glass plate. Semen was drawn, ears and eyes were swabbed. Fingernails and toenails were cut. Skin samples were taken. Saliva was taken.

The only thing they didn't take was a tooth. They didn't need to, however, because they managed to find Jons old home, and there, they found Jons baby teeth. His grandmother, for some unknown reason, had decided to keep his baby teeth.

After all the samples were taken everything retracted from Jons body, allowing Jon to fall flat into the tub. Nettle pulled over a stretcher, and with the help of some of the ivy in the room, placed Jon onto the white bed on wheels.

Quickly, and as quiet as possible, the boy rolled the bed out of the room and placed it in a hallway closet. He ran back to the lab and processed the clone of Jon before leading it out to the exicution parlor.

Nettle was silent as he watched the clone dangle from the rope noose. _Well_, he thought, _it's not the worst death I've seen_. Nettle stood from the plastic chair he was sitting in, shook hands with his creators, and left the exicution parlor to go to his room.

When night fell, Nettle snuck out, avoiding the cameras that were only turned on at night, incase of an intruder.

The boy snuck to the closet where Crane was being held and braced himself before opening the door, mentally cursing himself for not thinking of locking it. _Somebody could've opened the door and found Mr. Crane_, he thought, _they could've reported him to the executives and he could be dead now_. Nettle sighed in relief at the sight of Jon laying in the white bed, one arm slung over his eyes and the other drawing numbers in the air as he muttered under his breath.

A dark green hue crossed Nettles face when he realized Jon was still naked. Sure, it wasn't his first time seeing Jon exposed, but that didn't make it any less akward. Nettle cleared his throat, alerting Jon to his presence. Jon moved his arm away from his face and glanced up at Nettle.

Jon noticed the blush on Nettles face, and quickly realised that he was naked. Jons face turned red, and both looked away quickly. "I... uh, I need some clothes..."

"I realised that, Mr. Crane." Nettle managed to cough out. "Unfourtantly, all we have left are your boxers. We had to burn everything else incase Arkham decided to investigate and find your uniform here. We had to leave your costume at Arkham as well, because if they noticed that missing, Mr. Crane, they would've assumed you escaped instead of being transfered."

"Is there anything I could put over my boxers?"

"I suppose you could wear a lab coat..."

"It will work for now."

"It will have to." Nettle backed away from the closet, leaving Jon behind. He retrieved Jons boxers from the floor where they were left, and snagged a lab coat off of a hook by the door.

He gave the articles to Jon, who quickly tugged them on.

Nettle looked both ways before leading Jon out of the building. When they reached the grounds, the light green boy led Jon into a black Ford Focus.

"Do you even know how to drive?"

"I'm a clone. I learnt everything I needed to know while I was still in a processing stage, and because I'm a clone, I know everything that the person whose D.N.A was taken to create me knew."

"Ah, so you do know how to drive. A simple yes would have been fine."

"Mr. Crane, I know you too well. I have never been out of the facility, therefore I wouldn't know how to drive unless I learnt from something. I provided you an explenation because I knew you'd ask from one, Mr. Crane."

"Well, you have me there, Nettle." Jon was silent for the rest of ride, fiddling around with the radio staion every once while. When he saw the familiar streets of Gotham City, he couldn't help but ask where they were going.

"Gotham City Police Department, or rather, what is on top of it."

"Why?"

"To call Batman of course. His young friend, Nightwing, was so heart broken when your clone died. I did the only thing I could think of, and told Batman everything, who, in turn, told Nightwing. You are to be taken away with Nightwing, and not to return to Gotham. Not until the time is right for your return, that is."

"Wait, why am I going back with Nightwing?"

"Because Nightwing is Batmans son. Through the time that your clone has stayed at Arkham, and Gotham, Nightwing fell in love with you. I already said this once, Mr. Crane, everybody deserves a chance at love, even the criminally insane."

"I'm not insane."

"You have split personality disorder and slight schizophrenia. That classifies you as insane."

Jon didn't respond to Nettle, because he knew what he would say next, as they had this conversation many times before.

After a few more moments of silence, Jon spoke up again. "The schizophrenia part is new."

"Do you like it, Mr. Crane? I could add more of your listed syptoms to this conversation. Like, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and - "

"That's enough. I'm quite aware of what I have, after all, I have heard the report on me many times before I even met you."

"I'm aware of that Mr. Crane. Ah, here we are." Nettled turned the black Ford into an alley way and parked it behind a dumpster. They both exited the car and looked around.

"How exactly do we get up there?"

"We climb, Mr. Crane."

"With what? I see no ladder, do you?"

Nettle smiled at Jon before the ground started to rumble. Out of the ground sprouted large vines. The clone smiled and hopped onto one large vine, before grabbing ahold of Jon and pulling him up to rest beside the boy. Jon sqweaked as the vines started to move, up, up, up, until they came to a rest at the top of a building. They jumped off of the vines and landed on the roof.

The vines left. Out of the shadows emerged two figures. Jon shrank back slowly as he whispered out the Batman. Sure, he's died many times now, but he still couldn't get over the fear that had been instilled into him from his first encounter with Batman. The second figure was a blurry image in his head, but he looked familiar.

"Mr. Crane, you already know Mr. Batman, and I'd like you to meet Mr. Nightwing, even though you already know him."

It took a while, but Nettle finally convinced Jon to go with Nightwing. As the two left, Batman spoke to Nettle.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Wait for another insane Arkham patient to show up. Help them out. The usual."

"You sure are diffrent from your D.N.A. donor."

"We have the same D.N.A., not the same personality. It is as if we are twins."

Batman melted back into the shadows, and Nettle returned to the black Ford Focus.

Nettle returned to being the emotionless scientist that cloned people, and, every once while, led them to be executed.

Nettle didn't expect to leave his life when none other than Jason Todd, killer of clones, tried to blow up the facility.

_**A/N: So, here's the second chapter. Sorry if it's rushed at the end. That is the end of Jon's "happy" little adventure, but not the end from the story. Far from it, infact, and Jon does come back, just not for a while... the next few chapters are kind of like a prequel, I guess. You'll know when. I also decided to add another character. **_

_**Flashx O.C.**_

_**You'll see why.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed! If you want, leave a review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Jason Todd wasn't one that would normally get into the program. Nettle wasn't even entirely sure on how Jason passed the psycho- analysis. Then again, most of the people used for the program are criminally insane.

Nettle didn't question, and just did as he was told. After all, the programs main objective is to perfect the cloning process to make stronger, faster, and overall _better_ heroes. Using criminals is just a way to perfect the program.

The program could potentially create a cure for the criminally insane and give them a life they have always wanted, just not through the bodies and minds provided for them. Memories could be implanted and altered at will.

Jason Todd was an exception to that. He didn't want a new life. He didn't want to help perfect the cloning process. He wasn't one of the few selected to go into the program. He showed up on the doorstep one day and decided that the program wouldn't get a choice on whether or not he would join. His only reason for wanting clones was to get more criminals off the street.

Nettle tried to warn him that being awake while having a clone operating wouldn't work like he wanted it to. He would be seeing and feeling things at the same time as his clone and wouldn't know what to do with it. Jason pointed out Nettles case.

"That's because I'm only partially Poison Ivy's clone. I'm a test tube baby. Mostly Poison Ivy but I still have other DNA in my body, not just hers. Trust me, Jason; you do not want to be awake when your clone is. It only spells out trouble. If your clone dies, for whatever reason, you will experience the pain of death again. You will feel like you've lost part of yourself that you can never get back."

"Shut up."

Nettle left it at that. He made Jason a clone and watched with silent amusement as things went to hell for him.

Nettle smiled at the disgruntled man before him. "What's wrong Jason?"

"Put me under and kill the fucking thing."

"What?" Nettle tilted his head to the side. "Why?"

"Because I'm real and he's saying I'm not."

"Jason…"

"Do it!" Jason slammed his hands onto the desk that Nettle was sitting at.

"No." Nettle raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why not?"

"How did you die the first time Jason?"

"That's not… I'm not… I can't believe you're asking me how I died the first time."

"Answer the question and I'll put you under."

"I drowned, okay? I drowned!"

"No, you didn't, actually." Nettle stood up from the desk. "You were beaten with a crowbar and blown up. See, 'Jason'," Nettle used air quotes around the name, "clones have no actual memory before they are created. We implant memories so they seem more real, more like the original. When Jason demanded to be kept awake during this trial period with you, the clone, I went for extra measures and omitted the memory sequence, just in case you decided to do this. A clone with no memory develops their own emotions and personality. You have the same face and skills as the original, the real, Jason Todd, but you are not him. You're his twin, essentially. And now, you die." Nettle pulled a gun from the back of his pants and pulled the trigger once, twice, three times before liquid started to spill from the clones body.

"Silly, silly, clones. They really need to get better at lying."

"You killed him."

"So I did." Nettle flipped a page of the newspaper he was reading.

"Why?"

"He wanted me to kill you."

"So you killed him."

"None of this would have happened if you just listen to me every once and a while. I know what I'm doing. I was made for this reason."

Jason dragged a hand down his face. "I can't believe you did that."

"Go to sleep Jason. It'll be better in the morning."


End file.
